


coming out of my cage and ive been doing just fine

by XxsaviorofthebrokenxX



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: I Don't Even Know, Other, This is just crack, hope it makes u lol, yah this is that, y’know when ur high off of no sleep and then u have a whack idea and for some reason write it down?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:02:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29156268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxsaviorofthebrokenxX/pseuds/XxsaviorofthebrokenxX
Summary: leorio has something to tell kurapika, but leorio’s unsure how they’ll react....
Relationships: Kurapika & Leorio Paladiknight, Kurapika/Leorio Paladiknight
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10





	coming out of my cage and ive been doing just fine

leorio took a deep breath, he could do this, he could do this. he slowly walked over to the table and sat down by kurapika, who was quietly reading. 

okay, best just to rip the bandaid off. 

“hey pika?” kurapika made a little ‘hm?’ to acknowledge his presence, but they didn’t look up from their book.

“so I’ve been thinking and like especially after I’ve heard you talking about it and stuff and describing it and everything-“ 

kurapika suddenly sets their book down, realizing that this is an important conversation. 

“so like, I think I kinda maybe want to use they/them-“   
kurapika’s eyes widened and they smiled a little bit. “so you’re saying-“

“yep!” leorio nodded. “It’s non binarWE now babe!!!”

kurapika sighed. of course that’s how he came out.


End file.
